


No One Noticed

by overreactingismyjob



Category: Twenty One Pilots, joshler - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Depression, F/M, How the Fuck Do I Tag, Joshler (?), M/M, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, Suicide, a baby?, gay???, idfk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 23:04:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10707018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overreactingismyjob/pseuds/overreactingismyjob
Summary: No one ever notices these things.But Josh does.





	No One Noticed

No one noticed when Tyler and Josh first started to drift apart.  
Of course even if you did notice, you wouldn’t have questioned it; it’s normal for a husband to spend more time with his new wife than his best friend.

Josh noticed it. He noticed how over time Tyler was spending less and less time with him. It made sense to him, Tyler did just get married. But he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t a bit jealous.

 

A few months after the singer got married, the drummer and the singer both got tattoos of each other's names. Tyler put his name on Josh’s knee. And Josh put his name on Tyler’s thigh.  
When Jenna found this out she wasn’t all to excited, to know that her husband's best friend’s name will be permanently on his thigh. But if you asked her, she would say she didn’t mind.

Josh liked having his name on Tyler. It gave him a sense of _ownership_ , wait no, a sense of _reassurance_ ; That no matter what happens between them, they still have these tattoos.  
That they’ll forever have these names  
Tyler can’t forget Josh if his name is permanently on his skin. Right? 

 

Tyler was growing farther and farther apart from Josh. Only their friends noticed it though.  
Some were worried, some weren’t. Some thought that this was normal, some didn’t.  
No fans ever noticed, because they would act like nothing was wrong while in interviews.  
They still sat side by side. They still joked around with each other. And they still seemed close.  
Why would the fans ever notice something wrong?

Josh knew Tyler was growing farther apart. He didn’t like it.  
To him it felt like a part of his soul was slowly being taken away.  
He didn’t like it at all.  
But hey, at least Tyler still has his name on him.

 

Everyone was ecstatic when they heard the big news. Jenna was pregnant!  
The social media was roaring with excitement, hundreds upon thousands of fans congratulating Tyler and Jenna. There were tweets and posts everywhere trying to guess the gender of the baby. Some were even trying to guess the name.  
A few were worried though. They wondered what would happen to the musical duo once the baby came. They worried if Josh and Tyler would be able to stay as close as they were.

When Tyler told Josh about the baby, Josh was beaming with happiness. He was so happy for his best friend! He’ll make a great dad. And to finally have a child with the love of his life…  
Right… The love of his life.  
The yellow haired boy could feel his mood drop. But he didn’t want to worry Tyler so he sucked it up, and gave Tyler the biggest smile he could muster.  
Tyler didn’t notice. Because he never notices.

 

Tyler was barely spending time with Josh now. It hurt the drummer, but it was to be expected, he was having a child after all. But none the less it hurt.  
Josh didn’t want to admit that he missed Tyler. He missed how they would stay up all night talking. He missed how they would spend hours playing Mario Cart. He missed Tyler’s warm hugs when things just became too much for Josh. He missed falling asleep in each other’s arms.  
He missed his best friend.

 

It’s a boy! Tyler and Jenna had just found this out. The singer was so excited to have a son! Although, he would have been equally excited to have a daughter.  
Josh was one of the first to find out. Not the first. But one of them.  
Josh was happy that he was. But a bit disappointed that Tyler didn’t tell him first.

Tyler and Jenna were trying to find a name, Josh jokingly suggested Joshua.  
“No” was all he got from Tyler.  
“Come on, I think it sounds sick! _Joshua Joseph_ ” The drummer didn’t mean for it to sound so wanting when he said “ _Joshua Joseph_ ” He didn’t mean to say it that way.  
When Tyler heard this he stiffened a bit. You wouldn’t have noticed it if you weren’t paying attention, but Josh did. He always notices this stuff.  
“I’ll think about it” And with that Tyler ended the conversation.

 

It’s been months and the new baby has already entered the world.  
“ _Jonah Joseph_ ” Joey for short.  
Josh loved the little guy to bits. But he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t a bit mad at him.  
Joey was the reason Tyler wasn’t spending time with him anymore.  
At least, that’s what Josh hoped.  
He hoped that Joey was the only reason Tyler didn’t talk to him anymore.  
He hoped that Tyler wasn’t slowly forgetting about him.  
He hoped.  
But hey, how can Tyler forget him when his name is on his skin? Right?

 

People have finally noticed. They notice how far away Tyler sits from Josh. They notice how the two boys never share loving gazes at each other. They notice how the loving looks only come from Josh. They notice the bags under Josh’s eyes. They notice the sorrow in the once colourful boy’s looks.  
Everyone is worried. And everyone is scared.

Josh is scared. Tyler never talks to him anymore, the only time he sees him is when Jenna or him post a picture of the new “Happy family!”  
The happy family that he isn’t a part of. He wanted to be.  
He wanted to be a part of Tyler’s happy family. He wanted Tyler to look at him the way he does at Jenna. He wanted to be the one in the picture, holding a happy baby while Tyler holds him.  
Josh wished he could be Jenna. The one that Tyler wrote a song for. The one that makes Tyler cry on stage, he wanted to be her so bad.  
Because Tyler was forgetting Josh. The only thing keeping him alive, was forgetting him.

But hey, Tyler still has Josh’s name on his skin, he can’t forget him? _Can he?_

 

 **@joshsleftarm** “Where’s tyler’s ‘josh’ tattoo!?!?” **@tylersbitch** “tylrs jsh ttato is gne!?!??!”  
**@alovelyblur** “I can’t find Tyler’s Josh tattoo?? Where is it??” **@twentyonebeans** “HOLY SHIT TYLERS JOSH TATTOO IS GONE” **@blurrybean** “Did Tyler have his ‘Josh’ tattoo removed? Cause I can’t find it anywhere on his thigh???” **@tysbutt** “#WHERETFISTHEJOSHTAT”

A picture of Tyler and Jenna in the pool was posted onto Instagram. Tyler’s swim shorts were stuck up high revealing his thigh.  
And his “Josh” tattoo was nowhere to be found.

 

_1 message from: Josh_

Did you have your tattoo removed?

Everyone is saying you did

But I wanted to find out myself

 

_Tyler:_

Yeah sorry I didn’t tell you first.

Jenna thought it’d be best if I had it removed

 

_Josh:_

Oh I see.

 

Josh turned his phone off after he sent his text.  
The only thing that was helping Josh through the day, as a constant reminder that Tyler could never forget him.  
Was gone.  
He had nothing that tied himself to Tyler anymore. There was no link. Tyler had nothing to remind him that Josh still existed anymore. Tyler had removed Josh from his skin.  
And from his life.

 

Josh didn’t leave a note.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

No one noticed the absence of the drummer at first. It wasn’t like Josh was that much of a tweeter anyway. So no one questioned why there had been no word from him.  
No one noticed the fact that they haven’t heard a word from Josh in days.  
No one noticed the lack of light in the world. A light that Josh had always given off.  
No one noticed a piece of happiness escape from existence.  
No one noticed.

 

_But Tyler did._

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry
> 
> I first got the idea to write this when the boyos won their Grammy and everyone was freaking out for a while wondering where Tyler's 'Josh' tattoo was (It scared me as well)  
> It was still there of course but it just gave me some.. Really depressing ideas...  
> But months later I finally sat my ass down and wrote it.  
> (This is my first Twenty one pilots fic so sorry if I got anything wrong!)


End file.
